The present invention relates generally to communications services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing bandwidth control services.
Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technology is a copper loop transmission technology that provides increased bandwidth in the last mile between communication service providers and the users of these services. DSL technology provides broadband speed over a conventional phone wire, which in turn, allows service providers to provide multimedia applications, e.g., video, VoIP, Internet, etc., to their customers over their existing outside plant infrastructure.
Various services (e.g., television services), however, typically consume large amounts of bandwidth on a DSL connection. When multiple services (e.g., television, video/music downloading, gaming, etc.) are simultaneously utilized for a single account (e.g., household), the overall quality of these services can be negatively impacted due to strain on the available bandwidth (e.g., transmission delays or dropped packets), resulting in loss of quality, such as reduced VoIP voice quality. Customers may have some rudimentary knowledge of these issues and attempt to troubleshoot by activating and deactivating various services. However, they may not be able to resolve the issues unless they are given specific information about the nature of the issues and suggested courses of action for correcting the issues, and even then the complexities associated with potential solutions may be overwhelming to the user/customer. Further, the customer may not have direct control over various aspects of resources or the network which could be used to resolve or minimize such problems, such as packet priority, or other session flow control parameters.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to automatically monitor the various services and/or communications sessions, determine when negative interference or impacts between them may occur, and to control aspects of one or more services and/or resources and/or the communications network such that appropriate quality levels are maintained for the various services/sessions/users.